When Things Change
by tears of broken dreams
Summary: Oh God please help me find a way to get through this turmoil, I know in my heart and peace of mind that I have to be strong. But as I lay here I know that there has to be something done. Maybe I can leave go far far away. Leave this place find my place an
1. Chapter 1

_**When Things Change **_

This is a Rin and Sesshoamru story there are allot of different plots that will unfold during this story. So I Hope you enjoy and Please Review I could always use some criticism.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own the Plot and the characters I make up.

Rin's Point Of View

Today is my sixteenth birthday and I am ever so happy we will be spending my birthday in the castle. I am so happy also because Lord Sesshoamru got me a new kimono and I can't wait till dinner to ware it but I have to wait. I can't help but notice the changes my Lord has gone through since the defeat of Naraku. He has been allot nicer to his brother Inuyasha and his mate Kagome. He has even let me invite them for dinner tonight along with their children and Miroku and Sango and their children. He has also lost some of his iciness as the servants call it but he is still busy as ever protecting his lands.

End Rin's Point of view

There was a knock at Rin's chamber door and a servant named Haruka. Hello Lady Rin and happy birthday. Thank you Haruka Rin Looked at Haruka She was beautiful Rin knew it was wrong to be envois and jealous of other people but she just could not help it. Haruka was slightly taller then Rin coming above Lord Sesshoamru shoulder by and inch she had light black and blue hair and silver eyes. Noticing Rin staring off into space. Lady Rin are you okay? Rin was jolted out of her thoughts Haruka can I confide something in you? Of course my lady. First off just call me Rin and second I am sorry and don't mean to be rude but I wish I could be as beautiful as you. Haruka looked at Rin. Thank you my Lady. Um I mean Rin but I must say you are truly more beautiful than any women in the land and I say this truthfully. Rin looked at Haruka stunned. Rin today is your sixteenth birthday trust me many men, demons, and half demons will come. I bet that today will bring many changes Rin.

Sesshoamru's Point of view 

In Sesshoamru's office he stands next to the large open window over looking the gardens. I has been a few years since the defeat of Naraku and the peaceful feeling has been felt throughout the lands. Today was a very special day it is Rin's birthday. I got her the most beautiful new kimono it is black and is decorated with cherry blossoms and full moons, and is made of the finest silk. I have noticed over the years how she has grown. I am no fool but how could I ever expect others to look past her. Many demons, humans and even lowly half-breeds have come to ask for Rin as their mate and I have turned them down. The excuses all always he same "she is to young." But today is her sixteenth birthday and every one knows she is old enough for a marriage. I have been getting more letters recently but every time I open them the one asking for Rin is never good enough. As I look out the window and see Rin their below I can honestly say I do not wish her to leave my side but what else am I to do for I will not take a human as my mate ever.

End S.P.O.V

**_Bang. _**Sesshoamru's office door is opened and Jaken his green toad demon servant walks in. My Lord! My Lord! Came the shrill voice of his servant. Jaken what is it you need. My Lord there is a demon her who whishes to speak to you about Rin and he refuses to leave. Well do you know who this demon is? No my Lord but he says he knows you. Well Jaken if he refuses to leave give him a room and tell him I will speak to him shortly after dinner. And if he dares refuses tell him I will kill him. Besides dinner is in about an hour so the wait shall not be that long.

That's it for this chapter please review and tell me what you think so far if you have and Ideas or have anything to say as far as to make this better please tell me. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I want to thank Kagura134 for the helpful review so thanks

Garden Rendezvous

_"Thoughts"** "Talking"**_ **"Descriptions"**

Rin's Point Of View

"**Wandering in the garden filled with thousands of trees seeming to be ten feet tall Rin is walking pondering what she earlier discussed with her friend and servant."** _**" **It's about an hour before the party and so I have decided to take a walk in the gardens to clear my mind. Haruka and I had a lengthy discussion I can't help but think of what she said. She told me that the day would come when many men would come after me and tell me I am beautiful, but that won't make me happy because it won't e the one I want to tell me that I am beautiful."_ **_I just don't know. What did she mean?_**

**End Rin's Point of View **

**Sesshoamru's point of View **

" **Sesshoamru sits in his office next to the window overlooking the gardens pondering the what the future would hold for him and his lands now that Naraku has been defeated."** " _Once again some one is here to ask for Rin I know deep down that she does need to be happy and marring her away would be the best mostly for me. If she is to leave I would once again be the feared lord that rules hard over his lands and subjects, not the lord that is viewed as weak for taking in a human child, raising her and keeping her here. Some other lords call me soft but I shall not be known as soft for I am__ and shall be forever the fearsome lord of the Western lands._ **"Sesshoamru gazes out the window he spots Rin who seem to be wandering aimlessly through the garden. He can't help but notice how much she has changed so he decides to go visit her on the garden."**

**End Sesshoamru point of View**

**Normal Point of View **

"**_I just don't know. What did she mean? Said Rin"_** "**Sesshoamru walks behind Rin and stops and in a low whisper says, **" **_What don't she you know and what does who mean? Sesshoamru said. My Lord I mean hello said Rin shakily. Rin what's is the matter Sesshoamru asks and Rin can sense the worry in his voice. My Lord its nothing really nothing at all .she said in a low whisper. Rin I know there is something wrong I want you to tell me. He said. My lord I am sorry but I am not sure if I even know what's worrying me myself she lied. Rin if there is something you don't whish to tell me please just say so but do not lie to me."_ Rin looks up at Sesshoamru in a horror stuck face" **"_She New he could sense lies but she thought in her heart what she said was true."_ **_My lord I am sorry but I don't Know what to tell you._**

**_Then Rin please start with the truth. He said calmly. My Lord do you want me to leave palace? She asked quietly. Rin in al honesty I must say yes I do because I want you to be happy and the only way that can happen is if you leave here and find some one to care for you the way no other one will and to start a family. Then you will be able to be happy and live a great life away from this place and this world to be with your own kind. He finished. Thank you my Lord. She paused. Dinner will be ready soon I think I walk a few more minutes then go inside. Sesshoamru nodded to Rin and walked back inside the castle._**

**Rin then broke down tears rolled off her face and fell to her knees looking at the tiny flowers she kneeled upon. **_Oh, lord Sesshoamru how can she say that, to be with my own kind? to think that I would be happier without you and this place how can I. I love this place and the people that are here and my Lord as far as some one protecting me the only on that has done that has been you how am I to just leave and move on and forget you? you just can't understand._ **As Rin dried the last of her tears she headed back to her room to change and the pain that she felt the reason she broke down she knew would never leave her. **


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT THIS PAST WEEKEND WAS FIESTA AND THAT IS A REALLY Big DEAL WHERE I AM FROM SO I WENT TO SOME EVENTS BUT I NOW I AM BACK SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM Inuyasha I just own the plot.

Chapter 3

Who's He?

_"Thinking"_

**_"Talking"_**

**_"_Descriptions"**

After her short talk with Sesshoamru Rin walked back up to her room where Haruka was standing looking at the puffy eyed Rin then she asked a question._ "Rin are you all right your eyes are red did something happen? Should I get Lord Sesshoamru?" Haruka asked. _Rin Looked up her eyes wide _"no its alright I am fine Haruka just fine, Its just today is my birthday and well I am not getting any younger here so I think its time I found a potential husband" she said. _Haruka was staring wide eyed at Rin. _ " My goodness what is she thinking Oh Rin what has come over you to make you want to find a husband?' __ Rin I really think that's thinking way ahead of yourself you are still really young and I am sure you don't want to leave this place its been your home for many years now and it would feel so empty if you left ."Haruka said. _Rin Looked at Haruka and felt her heart clench. _" She's right this place these feelings but I must I must leave here soon very soon or else I will remain a poor unhappy madden tapped __ "I believe Haruka that I would be much happier a married woman with children then a child taking up space in a place she can no longer call home." Rin said in a low whisper but Haruka caught it._

Sesshoamru's Point of View

Sesshoamru walked back from the garden to his office all the while caught in thought about Rin and the talk they had or more of the falling out they had. He strolled into his office to see Jaken standing before him. " Jaken was a small toad deomon who spoke more than he should." But what made Sesshoamru mad was the fact that a young demon lord that sat in his chair " This demon Lord had long black hair with silver and red highlights, his eyes where silver with red," The demon Lord stood and He was tall almost taller than Sesshoamru." "_My, My its really Good to see you Uncle"_

Change Scene

"_Thinking"_

**_"Talking"_**

_"_Descriptions"

In a beautiful small village surrounded by trees three children run around playing two of the children are girls the other child is a boy. One of the girls had long silver and black hair with golden and brown eyes and two puppy dog-ears. The other girl had dark brown eyes and violet eyes. The boy had silver hair with black and blue highlights and copper eyes and two puppy dog ears. While they were playing two women come out to get the young children. Both women have slight round bellies telling of their current pregnancy's. One of the women is a light browned girl with her hair in a high pony tail. The other women has blue brown eyes and was wearing a skirt and shirt that she brings from her modern era. _"__Haru__Iku__ come on its time to go were going to visit your uncle remember." "Yes mother came the voice of her son Haru" "oh ya mama were going to visit aunt Rin right? Asked Iku" "Well when we get their you ask if you can call her your aunt but for know address her by her name like she has asked us especially since it is here birthday." "_Kagome looked at the women next to her who was speaking to here daughter about the same thing." _ " Mama are we going to? Asked __Kohana__" Yes sweet heart so lets get going. _"Inuyasha and Miroku came down the path and retrieved their Families For the small adventure to Sesshoamru's castle.

The Inuyasha's Family and Miroku's Family arrived at the castle at sun set. The doors were massively tall and the children looked in awe it had been a few years since they visited this magnificent palace. Then Sesshoamru comes down stairs and opened the door to see his nice and nephew and his adopted nice and their parents Sesshoamru looked at the two pregnant women then welcomed them into the hall with out a word.

Upon entering the castle the children squealed as they went to hug their uncle._ " "Uncle Shessy! Uncle Shessy!" _the children chanted and Sesshoamru had an amused look on his face. " _Hello Haru, Iuka, __Kohana__, how are you" he asked Uncle "oh Uncle Shessy we came here through the forest and it was so scary all the creepy noises and in the dark said Iuka" " Ya uncle it was so scary but uncle Inu and daddy were so brave" said Kohana " Uncle I was not scared I was being brave said Haru sticking out his tongue." " None of that now Haru scolded his mother" _Kagome stepped forward and hugged Sesshoamru. _" Hello How are you? Where is Rin? Are we late?" What Kind of food are we eating?" "Now Kagome let him breath hello Sesshoamru said Sango"" Hello Sango, Kagome' he said. " Hey Sesshoamru where's the Birthday girl so we can get this over with damn it I don't want you in my presence much longer" " The same with you but lets go to the dinning Room First." _

They went to the dinning room and then Inuyasha stopped at what he saw it was the young demon Lord. Inuyasha's eyes landed on him._ "My, My two in a day what a wonderful day mother would love to hear about this. My, my I come for my bride and I find family wonderful now I will take my bride and leave of course after these festive celebrations" "Damn it stop repeating that god damned word." " And also what the Hell do you man by your bride cam Inuyasha's fast retort" " And by the way what the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha's questions kept flying." " Inuyasha came Haru's voice who is that dad" before Inuyasha Could Answer Sesshoamru spoke " This Haru is your cousin __Yukio__ he is our late sisters child who is unwelcome here but it seems as if he has come for something important and so I let him but now I know what he wants and he may not have it" Sesshoamru said the last part with a growl. " Well what exactly do you want?" asked Inuyasha? Well Uncle it's been about a year since my mother passed and a long many years since my father and I know my mother wanted me to find a mate. And I while I was passing a village I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever since she was in fact human but a beautiful one and so I asked about here and I came to Find I was In my dear Uncle's Land and That the beautiful women was his ward who would soon be of age for a mate so I have come here for her." _

Ok Here's the chapter it's the longest one so far. Please Review and Tell me what you think if you have any suggestions or anything to mention please feel free.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am still sorry for the long wait so I am sorry. Any way here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4 

**Birthday Dinner **

Thinking _Talking_

Descriptions

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or manga. But I do own the characters I make up and the plot.

Rin's P.O.V 

**As I sit in front of my full-length mirror I can't help but feel a bit anxious for this day and this dinner to be over. As I stare at myself I see a lonely girl who has been hiding her sadness and fear from the world. I feel insecure right now I am dressed in my new kimono my hair is in a high pony tail with two long strands unpinned and cascading down the left and right side of my face. I have on my face a little blush and deep red lip paint on. I rally detest makeup unless its for an important event but today is my birthday and still I have to go along with what every one else wants me to go along with. I stand and look at myself I guess it is time to go. **Rin stands up and exits her room and at a slow pace makes her way to the dinning room for her birthday dinner.

Dinning room "What do you mean by you are going to stay for the party?" Asked Inuyasha" I don't believe you were even invited Yukio" seethed Inuyasha "Well I can stay it is my right to stay in this palace." " I am the son of the rightful heir to the western lands there fore I can and Will be staying." And you my dear uncles can not say other wise for I do believe that if you were to ruin today for Lady Rin she would be most displeased with both of you and I highly doubt that would please any one for it is her day after all." Said Yukio. 

Ever one was starring at the three men. The children and their mothers all confused at what the young boy was saying. The confusion and disturbing silence continued till Kagome spoke.

_"Please every one could we please just sit down and wait for Rin I would hate for her to come down and see you all fighting" said Kagome. " I do agree with Kagome let us sit and wait for Rin and Afterwards we can discuss what Yukio has come for though I must say you will be leaving and not with anything that you intended to get" said Shesshomaru _

Everyone sat in the large oak chairs when the dinning room door opened every one turned excepting to see Rin but it happened to be Shippo and Kohaku.

"_Were sorry were late" said shippo "but we had to pick up Rims present and it took longer than expected," said Kohaku. " That is Fine. Rin has not yet arrived for dinner so you two are excused." Said Shesshomaru._ They all sat down and yet again there was a potent silence that was freaking out the small children. Every one could feel the tension in the air. Shesshomaru would glare at Yukio and so would Inuyasha. Yukio would just sit and taunt both his uncles with a smirk playing across his face. The dinning room doors opened and every one gaped at the sight before them. Their stood Rin, who once was a small girl that would laugh, run and get messy disturbing the peace in the castle. But now here she was standing before them true beauteous young women whom would make any man fall before her feet. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono it was black with golden seems. It had small full moons and cherry blossoms stitched on i. The kimono clung to her every curve. She walked to Kagome and sango and hugged them both and then to the children. She sat down to the left of Sesshomaru. (The table seats twelve Shesshomaru at the head Rin on his left and Yukio on is right next to Rin is Inuyasha then kagome's and then their two children then shippo. Nest to Yukio is Miroku, then sago their daughter, then Kohaku.)

_" I am sorry it took so long every one Haruka was just trying to get everything perfect." Said Rin. _Rin looked up and Caught Yukio's gaze. They stared straight into each other's eyes till Shesshomaru cleared his throat signaling dinner being served.

" **Rin's thoughts"**

**I wonder who that guy is he is very handsome and he keeps staring at me I hope he does not see me blushing. **

"**Shesshoamru's thought"**

**I can't help it but the way he is looking at here is driving me insane. I can't possible let him have her but I can also sense from Rin she is enjoying the attention he is giving her."**

Rin looked up and finally decided to start a conversation. Rin looked up at Yukio and asked "_May I know you name." She asked sweetly "Yes you may ask my name sweet lady and my name is Yukio." He said. _Rin giggled at being called sweet. _" But may I ask the mane of you the most beautiful lady at the table." Yukio asked. " My name is Rin and I must say I am most certainly not the most beautiful lady at this table." She said modestly. " Well Lady Rin I must say from where I sit I have gazed upon the faces of the other women her I have even seen female maids and I must say that Your beauty surpasses them all." Yukio said. _Shesshomaru glared at Yukio and then at_ Rin. _**How dare he act as if her knows her to some extent and how dare she act giddy about what that boy says. Thought Shesshomaru. **Inuyasha growls at all he is saying to Rin trying to manipulate her and gain her trust. Rin then speaks. _" I must say what you say is very sweet and flattering but it is not at all true. Lady Sango and Lady Kagome are both more beautiful than I shall ever be and as for some of the female servants here many of them have beauty that surpasses mine. And lastly please call me Rin just Rin. _ Rin said smiling brightly. Every one on the room looks at Rin all their thoughts the same she is the sweetest and most modest girl ever. _" That's not true you are beautiful Rin" said Kohaku _Rin looked at him and smiled " _Kohaku you are very sweet" Rin said. _Kohaku blushed. They all began eating. After dinner they retired to a large living room where every one took a seat. _" Okay Rin time for the presents"_

I know its short but I hope it was an okay chapter anyway next time every one finds out Rin's presents and Yukio's past. So please review and tell me what you think.

**Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay last chapter was officially boring but I hope this chapter is a little better plus there is some cute stuff here. Also I have been trying to update this story as often as I can but it is going to be a problem. For any one who enjoys this story I will apologize now because new chapter will take a while to get up mostly because I have volleyball tryouts coming up this Tuesday plus School is coming back. But I will try really hard to get new chapters up. So any way thank you to all those who read this story and here is the chapter.

**Chapter 5 **

"_Thinking"_

"_**Talking"**_

"**Descriptions"**

Recap 

"_**That's not true you are beautiful Rin"** said Kohaku _**Rin looked at him and smiled** " _**Kohaku you are very sweet" **Rin said. _**Kohaku blushed**. **They all began eating. After dinner they retired to a large living room where every one took a seat**. **" Okay Rin time for the presents" said Kagome.**

**Rin looked at the presents that lay wrapped before her their were many. Rin could not help but smile for these presents were from people who cared about her. _" Okay who's present shall I open first?" asked Rin " Open the one we brought you" shouted Iuka. " Ya open it," said Kohana " Me Iuka and Kohana helped pick it" said Haru. _Kagome handed Rin a box wrapped in polka dotted paper. Rin slowly started unwrapping it she gasped from amazement. Their in the box lay a midnight blue kimono with a necklace that was gold chained with a heart that had a diamond incrusted on it. _" Oh, Wow its beautiful" said Rin. " Open the locket" said Iuka _Rin opened the locket to see a picture of Iuka and Haru and On the other side was a note. Rin decided to read it aloud. _We love you lots cause you're the best love Iuka, Kohana and Haru. _Rin felt the tears in her eyes and let them fall. She went and grabbed Iuka , Kohana and Haru and pulled them into a hug. _"Thank you so much that is the best gift I could have ever hopped for," said Rin. " You really like it?" asked Haru. " Of course it so special I will put it on and never take it off." Said Rin. _Rin let the kids go. _" Okay who's present is next." Said Rin. " Mine and Shippo's" said Kohaku. _Rin looked at shippo who smiled and then to Kohaku who blushed furiously at Rin's intense gaze.Rin grabbed the box Kohaku handed her and unwrapped it. In the box were different hair pins some were made of diamonds and others made of gold but one stood out from the rest. It was a rose that looked exactly like the in bloom red roses out side that only bloomed in summer. _" These are really beautiful but my favorite is the rose, It will forever remind me of the roses that grow in the garden." Said Rin. " Kohaku picked that one out he said it was the only one that would match your beauty," said Shippo. _At that comment both Shesshomaru and Yukio scowled at Kohaku who just stood looking to the floor trying to hide his blush. Rin went and hugged Shippo for the beautiful gift and then she went to Kohaku who just stood looking at Rin unfoundedly. Rin threw her arms around Kohaku and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Kohaku to blush more and for Yukio and Shesshomaru to both let out a growl. _"Thank you so much Kohaku that rose was the most beautiful hair pin." Said Rin _who giggled at his visible blush. _"Oka, okay damn can we stop with the drama?" said Inuyasha _Kagome glared at him. _"Must you use such brash language in front of every one especially the children?" Asked Kagome. " No but can we hurry it up a little Rin the kids bed time is near?" asked Inuyasha " INUYASHA! THAT WAS BEYOND RUDE YOU..YOU.. SIT BOY" yelled Kagome. _As Kagome uttered those words Inuyasha was sent syraight into the hard cold stone floor of the castle. Every one but Rin and Shesshomaru laughed. Rin was more stunned by the fact that Kagome could yell so loud and be so energetic in her word while she was pregnant. Shesshomaru just kept his outward façade and laughed inside. _" I apologize for Inuyasha rude behavior so her this is your present. I hope you like it mind you these came from my time so there are a bit different." Said Kagome. _Rin opened the gifts and found three sun dresses and pants and shirts. _" Thank you so much these clothes are beautiful." _Rin went and gave Kagome and Inuyasha hugs. _" Okay Rin next is our gift said Sango." _Sango handed the box to Rin and she opened it to find some rose perfume and makeup and a golden comb with emeralds in it. _" Thank you sango and Miroku she said while hugging them"_ Rin looked around and smiled at them all this was her family but then she started to think upon that very fact. **

_"These people are my family or as close to a family that I could ever have but after I am married I am not sure if I will see them or this place ever again." _

**_"Okay if that is all the presents the rooms for your stay are ready and for our business Inuyasha, Miroku, and Yukio Jaken will show you to my study." Said Shesshomaru. Rin stood to bid every one a good night but she was Interrupted by Iuka and Kohana then Yukio. First Kohana and Iuka spoke up. " May we ask you a question?" asked Kohana. "Ya it is really important," said Iuka " Of course you can ask me anything" said Rin. " Well we think you are so fun and we think that when we spend time with you we have so much fun and Well you are like our family so can we call you Auntie Rin instead of just Rin became you are our family and we love you so please can you be our auntie?" asked the girls. _ Rin stood staring at both of the girls and started to cry she keeled down at the girls level and smiled through her tears she was so thrilled for them to call her family and for them to ask what they asked. _" Of course you can if it's alright with every one else," said Rin. _All their parents said yes and the children were so happy .** **_" Now that those personal matters are taken care of Rin I would like to give you a gift," said Yukio. _Rin was stunned, as was every one else as Yukio took from his pocket a small box and handed it to Rin. Rin looked at the box for a moment and Then opened it to find****the most beautiful ring with a beautiful ruby in the center and little diamonds around it with a gold band. Rin looked up to Yukio with a astonished expression. She could not even form word . Then Yukio took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger then he leaned in and kissed ** **Rin….. **

**Okay I think the is the best chapter even if I say so my self but I wanna know what my readers think so please if you can review. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Recap

**Rin was stunned, as was every one else as Yukio took from his pocket a small box and handed it to Rin. Rin looked at the box for a moment and then opened it to find the most beautiful ring with a beautiful ruby in the center and little diamonds around it with a gold band. Rin looked up to Yukio with a astonished expression. She could not even form word . Then Yukio took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger then he leaned in and kissed Rin….. **

"_Thinking"_

"**_Talking"_**

"**Descriptions"**

**Almost every ones eyes widened at this bold action by Yukio but before anyone could blink Sesshomaru had his hand around Yukio's neck holding him up against the cold stone wall. _"HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY PALACE AND TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" growled Sesshomaru _Yukio could not answer because every time he tried Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his neck. Every one stood paralyed to their spots not knowing what to do. _"Sesshomaru let him go if you want to kill him do it outside and I will help but not in front of the kids or Rin" said Inuyasha. _ At the mention of the children and Rin Sesshomaru let Yukio go and gritted his teeth and decided to use a different approach rather than just kill his nephew, but then he got to thinking. **

"Why the hell did he do that. How dare he touch Rin. Rin was his and only his and for this boy to come and to kiss her and in front of every one. I will kill him! I WILL! But first why is he here and what does he want. When I find that out then I will kill him. YES THEN I SHALL KILL HIM! 

**The children giggling brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. Inuyahsa was the first to speak up. _" Why are you kids laughing this is no time to laugh." Said Inuyasha Uncle Sesshy looked funny," said Haru _Every one looked at the children and decided it was time for bed. _ "Kids why don't you go to your rooms and let the grown ups handle this situation in a calm and quiet fashion." Said Kagome _who sent a death glare to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yukio. The children said their good nights and retreated up stairs. _"Okay I Know this situation will be talked out before any killing happens so lets get to talking because I am a very pregnant women." Said Kagome. " But also I think Rin should start the questioning because she kissed her and I know that if some stranger kissed me I would certainly like to know why." Said Kagome. _Kagome turned to look at Rin who had a dazed expression and smirked at the girl. Then she cleared her throat to get Rin's attention. Rin turned around and looked at Kagome who nodded her head as if to say go ahead so Rin took the chance and preceded with her first question. _" Who are you?" asked Rin. _Every one seemed shocked by her first question. _" I have already told you I am Yukio." Said Yukio staring at Rin. "No, that's not it I know your name is Yukio but who are you? Who are you parents? Where are you from? How did you get here? Why are you here? And, Why did you kiss me?" asked Rin _in a stern tone of voice. Every one was surprised at the in-depth questions that she was asking but were silent as to let Yukio explain himself to Rin. _ " Well since you put it that way Rin I will answer all that you ask of Me." Said Yukio " As you know my name is Yukio as for who I am there is a long story to that." " I am a man who has lived his life in hiding though you may not see it in my outward appearance I am a half demon. I have been running all my life with my mother and father. My father though was killed when I was six years old and though devastated she told me she survived for me." "My mother was not just some woman she was very important she was and is the only daughter to Inutaishou" " She was a beautiful demon she was also a dreamer she loved flowers and she loved to be girly." " She was in an arranged marriage and at first she was okay with it but then she walked through the village a few miles she met a man who was as many would say plain and he was lounging about doing nothing but when he saw my mother it was as they say love at first sight for them both. But my mother was one to follow rules and though she was in love she could not be with my father for she was engaged. But one night my mother was alone in her room and her fiancé tried to take advantage of her. She could not let him so she grabbed his sword and in order to protect herself she slew him." "She was afraid and the only place she new she would feel safe was with my father so they ran away together and eventually mated and created me but when dear old grand mother and grandfather they were less than pleased so they in their stupidity tried to get rid of my father. But their efforts were fruit less. So for years my family was on the run my mother was disowned and was left to nothing more than to be a meaningless memory of a child gone off the face of the earth." " To answer your other question I am not from any where I am but a roaming half demon who is trying to evade death." " And I as for how I came to be at this place it was A mistake I was injured and trying to find a safe place I found myself in a village and so I being curios poked around and then I found I was in the western land. Then one day I was passing through the outskirts of the village when I heard the most glorious noise I had ever heard. I went to find out what it was. When I was near the village market place I heard it again and then I saw the most beautiful women in the world and that wondrous noise was. Her giggle and I could not help but inquire about her. I asked those who would speak with me somewhere maids from the castle and they told me that she was the ward of the Lord of the Western lands. So I figured why not drop in and ask my uncle if I could have her for I believe it is the least he could do for me since he is not the rightful heir to these lands." " And since I am the rightful heir I should have something." "But it was also more than that Rin you are beautiful and there is something that draws me to you and I want to know what it is so I figured why not ask." " And I was even more hopeful since it was your birthday and you must want to marry someone." Though I would never pressure you into it but I would hope you would consider me." " And as to why I kissed you, I have wanted to do it for so long." "But I want to apologize it was rude of me to force myself on you like that." "I am ashamed of my self and hope you can forgive me Rin." _ Rin looked up at Yukio after hearing his whole story. And she held tears in her eyes and every one looked upon her and she quietly answered. " _I forgive you but I must say that story of your parents is truly sad and romantic and I could never not forgive you if you are truly sorry but you took something important to me and though all your words are flattering I still don't know you so even if you want to marry me right now I can't mostly because I don't know you and you don't know me. But mostly because you and I are not in love but If we were then maybe but I don't really know if I want to get married yet._ She turned to Sesshomaru and began to speak to him. _ " If I must marry I only ask that I may get to know the person first and if you would let Yukio stay for a while so I may get to know him. Even if you don't want me to marry him I wish to start a friendship with him." " That is my last request from you my lord and I beg of you to accept it." _With that Rin, Sango and Kagome bid every one a good night and Shippo went to his room. But their was still buissnes to discuss so Inuyasha, Miroku and Yukio headed to Sesshomaru office but before Sesshomaru left Kohaku asked him a question.**

********

Okay I am going to stop it here sorry but its late and I am tired but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little. I know its long and a tad bit boring but please review and tell me what you think and Thanks for reading and the nesxt chapter should be a bit more interesting. So please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Here is the real chapter seven I know its been a long time, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha but I do own the ones I create.

"_Thinking"_

"**_Talking"_**

"**Descriptions"**

**Recap:**

" **_If I must marry I only ask that I may get to know the person first and if you would let Yukio stay for a while so I may get to know him. Even if you don't want me to marry him I wish to start a friendship with him." " That is my last request from you my lord and I beg of you to accept it." _With that Rin, Sango and Kagome bid every one a good night and Shippo went to his room. But there was still business to discuss so Inuyasha, Miroku and Yukio headed to Sesshomaru office but before Sesshomaru left Kohaku asked him a question.**

"**Sesshomaru appeared perplexed as Kohaku stood their trying to ask his question. Sesshomaru already being vastly infuriated was watching the young boy stand their obviously contemplating the exact wording of his question. When Kohaku decided to ask the question Sesshomaru was shocked at how the boy spoke with him as if they knew each other and were great friends." Kohaku turned to Sesshomaru and asked " Sesshomaru how could you let this happen? This boy is toying with Rin you can see it I can see it. But you just stood there as if you were a child that was afraid to talk back to one of his parents. You can't let Rin establish a friendship with this boy he is going to corrupt her. But, more then that Sesshomaru you just made your self seem weak by not taking his life. You do realize that he will fight you to the end to get what he wants, and as long as Rin protects him there is nothing any one can do. Because as you and I both know no one will hurt Rin." Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku with a look of utter and complete shock at how this mere human spoke to the Great Lord of the west the most feared demons in all the lands of Japan. ** " Sesshomaru how could you let this happen? This boy is toying with Rin you can see it I can see it. But you just stood there as if you were a child that was afraid to talk back to one of his parents. You can't let Rin establish a friendship with this boy he is going to corrupt her. But, more then that Sesshomaru you just made your self seem weak by not taking his life. You do realize that he will fight you to the end to get what he wants, and as long as Rin protects him there is nothing any one can do. Because as you and I both know no one will hurt Rin." _" Who does this human boy nonetheless think he is talking to me as if I am common riffraff? I know what he mean I know Yukio is up to no good using Rin, but it is no longer my job to protect her she is on her own.**"**_** He contemplated stubbornly. After he was done thinking he turned to the boy and looked straight into the boys dark brown eyes and as impassive as ever said "_I will protect my land and my belongs from that insolent asshole but as fro Rin I have spoken to her about this already She is to be married soon and I shall pick the person then when she is married he can take care of her and her problems but as for me, my duty of protecting her is officially over now. I can but I will not protect her from Yukio." _He said sharply and with that he stalked away to his study to discus the matters at hand. Kohaku stood, rooted to the spot; he could not conceive the word that just came from the mouth of the supposed great Lord of the West. **_" How can he do this to her, can he not see that all these years she has grown to love him. I and Many other admires of Rin have left her alone and for what we. Or better yet I should have pressured her if I could have perceived that Sesshomaru would leave her alone and defenseless, sad and confused, broken and unprotected from the cruelty of the world. For Rin is like a flower delicate and the idea of leaving her one could only imagine her future as a wilting flower. _

In Rin's room 

**"Rin lay on her bed snuggled under red silk sheets and she lay upon the fluffiest Egyptian cotton pillows their could every be yet she could not drift into a peaceful slumber." "Rin looked into the pitch black darkness that during the day was her room filled with bright colors that shouted that her room was a warm, happy, and comforting place." But as Rin lay their she could not help but contemplate her options."** _" What can I possibly do now? Sesshomaru is throwing me away as if I am some used up rag dirty and ready to be cast away." Yukio claims he loves me, and this confuses me so how can he possible believe that he has any feelings towards me he does not even know who I am. All it is a physical attraction. And last there is Kohaku I see it in his eyes all the time and I especially saw it tonight. He has feelings for me, but the only feeling I can ever consider for him is that of friendship. Oh God please help me find a way to get through this turmoil, I know in my heart and peace of mind that I have to be strong. But as I lay here I know that there has to be something done. Maybe I can leave go far far away. Leave this place find my place and myself in this world Maybe this is it, I know now that it is time to move on._** "Rin threw the blankets off of her and carefully placed her feet upon the floor. She made her way from her bed across the floor to the nightstand. She carefully opened the drawer and found her box of matches. She struck a match and lit the candle that was upon the night stand." Rin looked at the her room it was a reminder of the life she had lead so far it was like a fantasy. She looked through the drawers of the night stand and found her slayer outfit that Sango had bought for her when she was learning to defend herself she quickly dressed herself in her outfit and then looked to the last drawer of her night stand and pulled out her sword. **_" I need nothing else I will go into the real world and I will make something out of myself."_** Rin looked at the vase on the night stand and there was a rose that Sesshomaru had given her along time ago it was enchanted by an earth demon so that it would never wither, she walked over to her bed she fixed it neatly then she lay the rose their with a note for whom ever came first to read. After that she opened the window and the full moon shone down into her room lighting it brightly she blew out the candle and went through a secret passage in her room that. She fled through the darkened tunnel only lit by a few enchanted torches. At the end of the tunnel was the exit through the garden. From the exit she could see the trees that made the boundary line of the castle and the forest. In one stealthy motion she ran to the trees. As she got to the trees she looked back at her childhood home the fortress that was up until now a place she felt safe and accepted, as she looked upon it a single tear feel from her eye. She turned and faced the dark forest fear descending upon her but she knew in her heart she had to do this. So she ran into the forest alone and her journey began one journey she hoped she could live through and tell the tale.**

**In Sesshomaru's Study**

**After Sesshomaru's encounter with Kohaku he stalked off to his study. When he arrived Inuyasha was leaning against the wall adjacent to the window, Miroku was standing against a bookshelf reading something in a book, and Yukio was sitting in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk. As Sesshomaru walked into the room all of their heads turned and as usual Inuyasha had to say something completely irrelevant to the situation. _" It's about time you showed up, you're so damn slow, and what the hell is your problem you seem annoyed?" said Inuyasha. _Sesshomaru looked at his half brother with hateful eyes and said,_ " Keep talking filthy half-breed and I will have to kill you and I am sure your family would not like that. And the only thing that annoys me in this place is you and him said Sesshomaru _pointing at Yukio. Sesshomaru looked around at the men in his study he completely was baffled at why he had asked them here in the first place. All of a sudden Sesshomaru felt something a quite unsettling feeling as if something was wrong. Inuyasha looked up at his brother and said_ "something is wrong here I can feel it, I don't know what it is but I think I shall go cheek it out." _As he turned to leave Sesshomaru stopped him with a commanding voice that demanded his orders to be followed. _" Do not go, what ever it is shall pass and if not my men shall look into it." _Inuyasha reluctantly shook his head yes and stat down "**_something was terribly wrong and It could be something dire yet his brother sat their like everything was alright. _**Inuyasha felt fear and he knew it was coming from his children. He looked at Sesshomaru and then spoke. _"I have to go.. my pups need me as does my mate so if you have nothing to say than I am leaving" said Inuyasha. "Go I have nothing to speak with any of you, leave now." _"With that said every one left Inuyasha and Miroku left in a flash to go to their families, while Yuko left slowly enjoying the aurora of anger coming from his uncle, Yukio new that his uncle disliked him with a burning passion and Yukio was happy about that **_"this is going to be easy I will get everything I deserve" he thought_**. With one last look at his uncle he turned and swiftly left. **

**Every one feel asleep, uncomfortable under the full moon, none the wiser to the fact that Rin had fled in the night. Kagome and Inuyasha both felt an uncomfortable feeling come over them all through out the night and neither could sleep. Miroku and Sang were having similar feelings as unsettling as it was it kept them awake through out the night. Yukio seemed to be the only one beside the children to be able to sleep yet his sleep was not as peaceful. As for Sesshomaru he felt that something was wrong yet he did not dare bend to the feeling for he was an emotionless demon and for him to go chasing after and emotion made him weak. **

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I left it here for suspense. Next chapter will be Yukio's dream, The discovery of Rin gone missing, and what Rin is doing. Plus the emotional turmoil this puts every one in. Thanks for reading and Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Till next time.**

**(PLEASE, PLEASE RIVEIW)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rin ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She finally felt free a surge of energy that had been stored for years as the obedient girl to her lord was finally released. She did not know where she was fleeing to

but where ever that may be she was ready. It was finally time to prove to her that she did not need lord Sesshomaru and his protection; she could make it on her own. She began to feel tired and slowed

down, she saw a tree in a clearing. She walked up to the tree, inside she felt as if she had been here before, but when. She and her lord had traveled throughout the land and slept in the forests clearings where

many a lone tree stood. But there was something different about this tree yet she could not place her finger on it. She leaned against the tree and slowly her eyes began to shut and she drifted into a peaceful

sleep.

At the castle things weren't so peaceful. Sesshomaru had been pacing his room since he had dismissed everyone out of his study. What was he to do? Yukio wanted to marry Rin and what could be done

about that. He had received many letters for permission for Rin's hand yet he would not accept any of the offers. If he kept procrastinating the other demon lords of the lands would grow suspicious. As for his

nephew he could sense and immense power within him, he would make a great protector for Rin. But he would never give her to him. And then there was Kohaku; Sesshomaru could see that he cared For

Rin very much. But he was a weak mortal what could he do to protect some one as precious as Rin? Thoughts bombarded Sesshomaru and he knew he would not rest peacefully till him came to a good

conclusion.

Inuyasha and Kagome were restless as well. Kagome could not find a peaceful position to sleep in because of an odd feeling that had crept over her like a blanket of fear almost. Inuyasha turned to her "

What's wrong Kagome?" he asked wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. He could sense the unease around her all night and he tried to remain calm. He thought it could possible be because of the

fight that had happened earlier and perhaps she was on edge about what would come about tomorrow. But as the night drew on and her ever-restless body was becoming strained. And he began to worry not

only for her but their unborn child that lay within her. Kagome turned to him with sleep in her eyes. " I can't sleep, I want to I really do I am very tired, but for some unfathomable reason when I close my eyes

an unsettling feeling washes over me and I can't sleep. I am sorry my love I know you are worried about me and the baby but I can't help it." She said snuggling into his embrace. He placed his chin softly on

her head. " I feel it to Kagome and I don't like it, but you must rest, I know it may be hard but try." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and began to drift into a deep yet uncomfortable sleep when

Inuyasha started to hum a lullaby that he always sung when she had trouble sleeping. Inuyash knew that though she was asleep she would toss and turn so he would not be sleeping tonight. As he looked at her

his heart swelled, she was perfect in every way. She a priestess and he a half-breed, he was ashamed at himself now that he looked upon there past that he had chosen his deceased love first. Five years past

and he knew then that though he loved Kikyo in life, he could not love her in death. He went back to find Kagome and admit the mistake that he had made. But for a while all was lost. She had gone on to

school and was engaged to Hojo. He felt hurt and even betrayed, but he knew it was his own fault. On the day of her wedding she backed out she went to the dressing room and cried about how she could

not go through with it because she hurt at the mere thought of marrying a man that was not Inuyasha. She sobbed for hours and Inuyasha watched from the distance, he was afraid that if her were to comfort

her then he would make it worse. But when she had stopped crying she said, " she had wished Inuyasha was there." He could not hide any longer. He went to tears steaming from his eyes as he spoke to her

about his fault in choosing kikiyo. And Kagome cried even harder and louder and sent him away. Four months passed by and Inuyasha sat in a tree in his era never moving from the spot. When he had gone

back home from Kagome's time Inuyasha found that Kikyo had passed in peace leaving not regrets or anger behind. That afternoon he heard a voice from below the tree and as he looked down there was

Kagome's face. He thought he was dreaming but when he jumped from his perch in the tree she ran to him and engulfed him in a sweet embrace. She told him she loved him and that nothing could ever change

that, and he told her how much he loved her. They forgave each other for the faults they had committed against each other in the past, and they had been together ever since. She had given herself to him in a

way she would give no other man, just as he gave himself to her as he would give no other women. And from there union she gave him the most precious gifts he could have asked for his two children, one on

the way and plenty more after. He new, that he could never have wished for anything better, But as he reminisced on his wonderful life his thoughts swayed to his brother and Rin. Just like himself his brother

thought of his duty before he thought of himself or others. Inuyasha had thought of Kikyo first as Sesshomaru thought of his Stature as a Lord of the western empire, But unlike Inuyasha he would never readily

admit to this mistake, and one day when Rin has found another whether she loves the man or not Sesshomaru will know what it is to lose something very important just as Inuyasha had, But Sesshomaru

would never be able to get Rin back as Inuyasha had gotten Kagome back. With those thoughts out of his mind he looked upon his beloved and placed his hand upon her stomach and felt his child kick, he

smiled and his thoughts turned to their future imagining what it would behold. What he did not know was that the future was not bright at all.

As every one began to settle for the first time that night Yukio shot up from a terrible dream. He had been the first to sleep but was the first to also experience a great discomfort. He had dreamt no that was a

horrid description, for this dream was unlike any other it was truly real he could touch, taste, and feel with such intensity that it could not possible have been a dream but a vision, yes that's it a vision of what

was either the past, present or future. In this vision he was standing in front of the most magnificent mirror he had ever seen. It was of pure gold encrusted with rubies, emeralds, pearls and other magnificent

gems. As he gazed into the mirror he found himself looking at a celebration as he looked deeper in he saw that he was in the Western territories but these were not the castle walls that surrounded him now.

He looked and his heart skipped he was sitting on the throne chair in the great hall powerful nobles were at his side discussing things he could not hear. Then in a guest it was as if he was transported into the

body of himself in the hall. The nobles were speaking of his great quests and journeys asking him how he could have accomplished such in a few short years. A man came and asked them to leave business

matters for another time for this was a celebration. Yukio looked out into the crowd and saw many beautiful female demons. A few came and fawned over him touching his shoulder, clasping his hand in theirs,

and kissing him on the cheek. Never had he felt so proud of himself. The beauty that surrounded him could be compared to anyone or anything. Yet he felt empty. As he looked around he was searching for

her. Her name passed his lips in a whisper "Rin". She was nowhere to be found, but as he scented the air he could smell her unique scent. Her stood his heart raced he needed to find her. He felt his inner

demon surface for a moment. He started to walk then he jogged, till he was at full speed, past all the quests. He ran straight into the forest. Then as he came to a clearing he saw blood pools of blood, and

tracks of blood everywhere. He scented the air. It was Rin's blood. He felt his demon arise fully taking control of his body. Somebody had dared harmed what he claimed as his own and they would die. He

followed the tracks and the scent of blood. And what he came upon was a horrid sight. A mangled body with no face no skin only muscle, bone, and blood, was left of the corpse. Yet it was not Rin's body it

was of another human. As far as he could tell it was a human male. Yukio took off again and this time he came to a halt at the sight of Rin slain. Claw marks down her small figure, fresh blood gushed out of

her wounds. Yet her facial expression perplexed him. She looked peaceful almost as if she knew this was coming or she had asked for it. But then out of the shadows came the figure of Sesshomaru drenched

in Rin's blood.

Yukio Shot up from his sleep, terrible perplexed. This dream of his was so vivid. He need some air. He got up from his bed and walked about the castle trying to locate the nearest exit weather it be a window

or a door. As he walked in the long strange hall ways he saw many pictures of his grandfather. He despised this demon, more than any other. He was so hypocritical. To chase off his own daughter for loving

a human, and then he leaves his grandmother for a mortal women. If Yukio could only see him now and give him a piece of his mind he would. Yukio continued to walk till he came to a long hall way witch

held the distinct smell of Rin. For some unfathomable reason he felt very attracted to Rin and he even went as far as to tell her that he was in love with her. This attraction that he felt towards Rin was more

than he could explain. But he knew that he had two other Rivals in the quest for Rin. He had already won one, the battle with Sesshomaru; Sesshomaru would never take Rin as his mate so that battle was

easily won. The other one in the quest for Rin's hand was that human boy Kohaku. But Yukio was extremely confident that he would win against him. Yukio came to a halt in front of Rin's door, he place his

hand gently on the door handle and turned ever so quietly, as he peeked in he could see nothing and as he took in the scent but it seemed faded. As he walked closer to the bed, He stood in shock as he

looked upon an empty room that glowed in the moonlight. And upon the bed he saw a single rose and a piece of parchment with writing on it. He picked up the parchment and read to himself the contents of

the letter.

_My dearest Lord Shesshomar,_

_**I have given great consideration to the choices you have offered me and I have come to a conclusion. I am truly sorry but I can't marry. In my heart I have decided that I must prove to **_

_**myself that I can make a life on my own. I am grateful for all that you have done for me, but now it is up to me to form my own destiny.**_

_**Your Humble Servant **_

_**  
Rin.**_


	9. Chapter 9

I am taking down all my stores in order to fix them so I will repost them when they are fixed


	10. PLz Read

Its been a while, I have been really sick. Any way i am not sure if i should continue with this or any of my stories. But if their is anyone who truly wishes for me to continue them tell me and I will if not I am going to delet them and start with something new. PS. If ur wondering what happened to some of my stories they have been deleted, but not by me.


End file.
